hollywood_ufandomcom-20200215-history
Carlotta Valentine
Carlotta Valentine is the mother and former manager of Lisa Valentine. She is introduced in Lisa's Video, where she tries to force Lisa into using Bianca Stone's music video pitch due to her connections with the director from 'Loosey Goosey' and making Lisa's appearance innocent as possible. History Carlotta has a lot of history with her daughter, Lisa, as she told MC has about how she went through the pageants and tantrums that Lisa threw at her and how she tried to keep Lisa from acting out and causing trouble in public. Involvement Carlotta Valentine appeared in Lisa's Video as she met MC and Ethan with Lisa along with a group of lawyers and discuss on how they would choose Bianca's pitch instead of MC's pitch due to their probation at Hollywood U and the director Bianca chose for the music video. After Lisa chooses to go with MC's pitch, she told Lisa on that they should go on Bianca's pitch as Lisa told her that she works for her and that she is going with MC's pitch. This caused Carlotta to go get a drink after being yelled at from her daughter. She later appears in as MC and Ethan both went to meet Lisa in her mansion and she told them to go away because Lisa is busy training and she doesn't want to meet with them. Lisa came down and said to her that she wasn't going to trick her in training because her trainer pulled a cramp and that she was going to talk to MC and Ethan. Despite this, Carlotta informed MC and Ethan that Lisa is already cast in an animated movie called, 'Unicorn Friends', and that if they have Lisa set foot on their set, then she would give them big trouble. This caused MC and Ethan to leave the mansion as they figure out a way to get Lisa out of the animated movie role. After they worked out the contract and talked to Brian Ratzik, they met up with Carlotta in the mansion again as they told Lisa the big news about how they got her out of contract. She appears angry as she talks to MC and Ethan until Lisa informs her that she is moving out. She, then, relents and lets Lisa move out, telling MC that she is making a huge mistake with a smile on her face. Personality Carolotta is a hard and formal woman that shows that she runs her daughter's life and her career as she makes the decisions for her and doesn't let her pick her own choices. She doesn't like MC and her entourage a lot due to MC's reputation for their probation and how they have gotten Lisa to roam free from her innocent image and become a party animal and out of her control. Appearance Carlotta has tan skin with a few wrinkles on her forehead and her cheekbones showing on her face. She has short, blond hair as she wears as a blue business suit, which is similar to the second female Agent outfit, with a light blue shirt underneath, black-rimmed rectangular glasses, and a light blue purse. Quest Appearances Carlotta appears in the following quests: * Lisa's Video * Strings Attached * Be My Valentine Trivia * She is the only character to have blue eyes on her avatar. * She went through Lisa's tantrums and had to deal with her partying behavior before she moved out. * She calls herself Lisa's "mamager" Category:Antagonists Category:Main Story Characters